brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:7066 Earth Defense HQ/Tradeylouish
/ReviewerProfile}} ReviewOf:: 7066 Earth Defense HQ This is the last set I needed to complete my brother and I's Alien Conquest collection, and I was more than pleased with it once I finally got it. This would have to be one of favourite sets of all time. Although the vehicle may not be gigantic, it has a huge amount of features crammed into it, even more than are shown on the box. Starting with the interior, from the front: Opening cockpit with seating and controls for 2 minifigures, with room for a couple more. Doorway leads from cockpit to storage area/troop bay. This area can hold either the included containment pod or about four minifigures, and has a fold-down ramp on each side. A couple of large transparent pieces separate this area from the command centre, which features a few computers and a swivelling chair, along with room for a some more minifigures. When the front section of the HQ is separated from the back, this command centre is open. When the back section is attached a couple more transparent pieces allow the minifigures in the front section to see the interior of the back. The back section is a medical bay, which includes some kind of scanner, clips for syringes, and 4 draws. The small cart and trailer (which can carry the stretcher, containment pod, and pretty much anything else) fits perfectly into this medical bay, and can roll up the large ramp at the very back of the vehicle. It should be noted that it is very easy to convert the medical bay into a large troop bay. On top of the vehicle are even more goodies: On top of the command centre is a large rotating turret which features two missile launchers that launch 4 missiles at a time, each. It has one seat for a gunner. On top of the back section is a launch pad for the strike fighter also included with the set. This doubles as an Anti-Aircraft gun, and is really cool. It is easy to adjust, and the fighter rests on top without falling off. The strike fighter itself is in fact based on the Vic Viper, a creation by fan builder NNENN (who sadly passed away in a car accident). This is acknowledged by a decal on the side of the fighter, which features a viper's head and the word NNENN. I thought this was a nice tribute. And the fighter is pretty cool. Other features include some moving guns on the front, and fold-out satellite dishes on each side of the back section. Also, the front and back section can either be used separately, combined into one vehicle (my favourite), or used in a kind of truck-and-trailer way. The overall look of the vehicle is great, and the whole thing could probably hold almost 20 minifigures. The set also includes a small alien UFO, which looks similar to the one from 7052 but smaller. It is nothing special, but it is a welcome addition to the set. The minifigures are pretty good, with 3 ADU minifigures and 2 alien minifigures (not including the clinger). The ADU sergeant has regular ADU printing (which is very detailed), as well as a double-sided head (although the two sides look almost identical). The female ADU pilot has parachute printing on the front and back of the torso, as well as what I think are parachute instructions on the leg. Also has a double-sided head. The ADU scientist looks completely different to other ADU minifigures, although the printing is very detailed. Features printing on the feet, legs and torso (front and back). Alien Cyborg is also good, and features unique cyborg printing on the right side of the torso and right eye, as well as a robotic arm and metallic peg-leg. There is also an alien soldier, which has a detailed molded head and printing. The price isn't too bad considering the set's awesomeness and size, so I think it is probably worth the full price (although I always look for a bargain). I only built half of the set, but the half I built wasn't very difficult. Apparently the strike fighter was a bit confusing though. There are a couple of interesting sections, such as the launch pad, and there are pretty much no repetitive parts. ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: Category:User reviews